Linda (Poznań)
|} Linda ist eine Afrikanische Elefantenkuh im polnischen Nowe Zoo Poznan. Sie wurde etwa im Januar 1987 in Simbabwe wild geboren und kam sehr jung am 26.05.1988 in den niederländischen Safaripark Beekse Bergen, wo sie bis zu ihrer Überführung nach Posen am 20.08.2009 lebte. Ihre Eltern sollen von Wilderern getötet worden seinPiękna Holenderka zamieszkała w Poznaniu, auf poznan.gazeta.pl. Linda reiste von Simbabwe mit vier anderen Elefantenkühen nach Beekse Bergen: Zu ihrer Begleitung gehörten die ebenfalls langjährig dort lebenden Kühe Carla und Shiba†, die heute noch im Safaripark sind, ihre Freundin Olga†, die 2009 gestorben ist, und Erna, die 2003 einen Pfleger tötete und wie Linda 2009 nach Polen ging, allerdings bereits am 16.04 in den Zoo Warszawa (Warschau). Linda machte für die am 21.07.2009 neu nach Beekse Bergen gekommene Elefantin Sabi aus dem Zoo Halle einen Monat nach deren Ankunft PlatzNieuwe olifant voor Safariapark Beekse Bergen, auf www.zoosite.nl. Sabi war früher im Tiergarten Schönbrunn in Wien und hat dort 2001 den Bullen Abu geboren. Nach Linda's Abreise kam es zwischen den verbliebenen Kühen zu Auseinandersetzungen, bei denen sich '''Linda's Freundin Olga† schwer verletzte, so dass die Tierärzte sich dazu entschließen mussten, Olga† einzuschläfernOLIFANT OLGA (23) OVERLEDEN NA OPSTOOTJE IN SAFARIPARK BEEKSE BERGEN, auf www.safaripark.nl. '''Linda hatte Olga† häufig geschützt, die nun mit den anderen Kühen allein zurückblieb, was wohl zu Spannungen führteOlifant Olga na vechtpartij overleden in Beekse Bergen, auf www.brabantsdagblad.nlBeekse Bergen: Erfreuliches und Trauriges aus Sabis neuem Zuhause, auf www.zoobesuche.net. Für die Reise brauchte Linda am 20. August 2009 etwa zehn Stunden Fahrtzeit. Nach ihrer Ankunft in Poznań musste sie sich im neuen Elefantenhaus des auf einem größeren Gelände außerhalb der Stadt neu errichteten neuen Zoos erst langsam eingewöhnen. Nach den beiden jungen Halbbrüdern Ninio und Yzick, die 1999 bzw. 2004 im Zoo Ramat Gan als Söhne des Bulle Yossi geboren wurden und vom Zoo Sóstó (Ungarn) bereits am 10.03.2009 nach Posen gekommen waren, ist Linda der dritte Elefant im neuen Zoo. Anfangs erkundete sie ausführlich ihr Innengehege, das sie sich mit dem jüngeren Yzick teilte, mit dem sie aber zunächst nicht kommunizierte, bevor sie ab dem 28.08. dann auch im Außengehege zu sehen sein solltePoznań – Elefantenkuh Linda ist bereits auf der Anlage, Artikel der Zoopresseschau auf domeus.dePOZNAŃ - Słonica Linda już na wybiegu, Originalartikel auf wielkopolska.naszemiasto.pl. Am 24.11.2009 kamen dann noch die beiden Kühe Kinga und Kizi aus dem Zoo Chorzów nahe Katowice hinzuZOO Poznan - Neue Elefanten in Poznan: Kinga und Kizi kamen aus dem Zoo Chorzów, Nachricht auf www.elefanten-fan.deZOO - Nowe okazy w poznańskiej słoniarni: Kinga i Kizi przyjechały z Chorzowa, Originalartikel auf poznan.naszemiasto.pl. Es ist wohl geplant, Yzick dafür abzugeben und noch eine weitere Elefantenkuh nach Poznań zu holenEbd.ZOO Poznan - Neue Elefanten in Poznan: Kinga und Kizi kamen aus dem Zoo Chorzów, Nachricht auf www.elefanten-fan.de. Yzick hat in Linda anscheinend eine Tante gefunden, die auf seine Rufe hört, die er aber auch zu respektieren weißSŁONIARNIA - Pięć afrykańskich słoni to jedna z największych atrakcji zoo, Artikel auf poznan.naszemiasto.pl vom 18.03.2010. Linda ist an ihren Stoßzähnen und ihrer runzligen Stirn gut zu erkennen. In Beekse Bergen wurde sie als unberechenbare Elefantin eingestuft, zu der die Pfleger nicht in die Box kamen und die nur von außen gefüttert wurde, also in geschütztem Kontakt gehalten wurdeOlifant Erna was hoogstens wat nukkig, auf www.veganisme.org. In Poznań verhält sich Linda ruhig und weiß ihre Stellung zu behaupten. Sie entwickelt sich langsam zur Anführerin und zeigt dies durchaus nicht feindlich den beiden Katowicerinnen Kinga (Chorzów) und Kizi gegenüber, die zunächst allerdings noch von Yzick und ihr getrennt gehalten wurdenSŁONIARNIA - Pięć afrykańskich słoni to jedna z największych atrakcji zoo, Artikel auf poznan.naszemiasto.pl vom 18.03.2010. In der Presse war dann von der "Schönen Holländerin" zu lesen und die Hoffnung auf Nachwuchs von ihr ausgedrückt. Weblinks *Geschiedenis, Porträt von Linda und anderen früheren Elefantinnen in Beekse Bergen auf www.olifantenhuis.com. *Linda in Poznan Zoo, Fotos von Linda in Poznań auf www.olifantenhuis.com. *Słoniarnia, Vorstellung der Elefantenhaltung auf der Zoohomepage www.zoo.poznan.pl. *Słonie, Vorstellung der Elefanten des Zoos mit Fotos auf der Zoohomepage www.zoo.poznan.pl. *Piękna Holenderka zamieszkała w Poznaniu, Artikel zur Ankunft in Poznań, auf poznan.gazeta.pl, Schöne Holländerin lebt jetzt in Poznan, deutsche Zusammenfassung des Artikels in der Zoopresseschau auf domeus.de. *Elefantenanlage – Fünf afrikanische Elefanten sind eine der größten Attraktionen des Zoos Poznań, Bericht der Zoopresseschau auf domeus.de zu den fünf neuen Elefanten in Poznań. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Simbabwe Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Niederlande Kategorie:Safaripark Beekse Bergen Kategorie:Polen Kategorie:Zoo Poznań